


The hate that burns the soul

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Character, F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: In a world where Percy is a woman. It shows that the gods do not accept your refusal to be a goddess and will do anything to make you one. Percy would never be holding on while the gods walk free(THERE ARE SEVERAL CHAPTERS OF DIFFERENT STORIES, NO CHAPTER CONNECTS WITH THE OTHER. AND NOT ALL SHIPPS WILL INVOLVE PERCY, BUT MOST MAY GO.)
Relationships: Amphitrite/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Percy Jackson, Hades/Percy Jackson, Hephaestus/Percy Jackson, Hera/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Poseidon, Percy Jackson/Triton, Percy Jackson/Zeus, Percy/Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	1. Amphitrite

**Author's Note:**

> English is NOT my mother tongue so you can see some (several) typos. I hope you ignore or point out where they are. I also don't know how to dial by phone, so I'm sorry for the lack of tags

Amphitrite always dreamed of a girl. She never wanted more than one daughter, don't misunderstand her, she loved Triton. Especially because he was her only child, but she always dreamed of a girl to love and adore, a little girl where the gods would never lay a hand and no harm would touch her.

Amphitrite was not Hera who got mad at innocents and punished them for her husband's fault, she wasn't even mad at Poseidon having an affair, she just didn't care.

Never having had the desire to marry Poseidon, Amphitrite did everything to make Poseidon prefer other women than himself, in return, having several lovers to try to have his beloved daughter who had dreamed of it so much. But, everything being in vain, never managing to have.

When Poseidon claimed Persephone as his daughter, Amphitrite did not care about the mortal who was her mother of origin, she would soon die, anything was brief in the sight of the gods, it did not matter if Sally Jackson was 100 years older, still it would be a blink of an eye for the gods, nothing would change. But Persephone or Percy (Persephone's favorite nickname) had to live, Amphitrite might never be able to have another child, but Persephone would be an incredible daughter, she was already an excellent daughter, her actions to save her mother after the Minotaur and his actions in the war only showed what an incredible child Percy was.

It was not difficult to convince the other gods to put some of the elixir of immortality in their drinks every day, little by little so she would never notice the difference. It would take her years to realize that she had become a goddess and perhaps, Sally would already be dead and Amphitrite would come in as the perfect substitute, the perfect mother who accepted a bastard like her, who didn't care that she was the result of betrayal.

Maybe Percy would never find out who poisoned her with the elixir, maybe she could just be Mom's good little girl forever.


	2. Hera

Hera

**_(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Percy doesn't become a goddess in this chapter. And if you didn't notice, each chapter is a different story with different events. Okay? Okay!)_ **

Would her death have been just over 5 hours ago, was it a car accident or something? She didn't remember, she only remembered going into a kind of shock when the words were said by a desolate Poseidon, she remembers simply standing up, her face that once resided in a smile turned into a face of complete regret .

Thoughts about her beloved Persephone or Persia as Hera loved to call her, just to provoke, never having understood the reason for the anger by the name Persia. If he wondered what they could have been, what would have happened if Hera had finally had the courage to be selfish and not care about others' opinions, if she had had the courage to ask Zeus for a divorce and go live a romance with Persia, as he had always wanted since he met the teenager. She remembered how she was not brave enough to even confess back, never having returned the words of love that the teenager said to her that sunny afternoon. Maybe it was fear? Fear that Zeus would be cruel to Persia, as she had already been to his lovers, how he could hurt Persia through Hera's mistake. He already hurt Hera, who guaranteed that he wouldn't hurt Persia? She was just a teenager who believed in everyone so blindly, she never left that captivating innocence aside.

Hera wanted to scream and kick herself, she wanted to destroy whoever was the god who dared to allow Persia to have her life cut off, whoever allowed her to leave her. But she couldn't do that, she couldn't do anything, her powers did not include bringing people from the dead and since her actions in the war, her limitations were even greater.

Now it was too late, it wouldn't do any more, but Hera decided it was time, Zeus would have the freedom he wanted so much and maybe, just maybe Hades wanted something so much that he would give in and allow Persia to have his reincarnation in this century. Hera was patient, she could wait, she would wait thousands of years if it meant that she would meet Persephone one last time.

She only needed to see it one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept suggestions from the next god.
> 
> Hope you like it. Thank you very much to everyone who commented in the previous chapter, just to let you know, I DO NOT have any idea of the actions of Percy or any character in the book / film, I am just feeding on Spoiler and fanfics. But, I am still reading the books and I find myself in the first. I ask for patience for any mistake and remembering that it doesn't even go in the right order of the book.


	3. Hephaestus

Hephaestus

Hephaestus was not used to being loved, his brief marriage to Aphrodite demonstrated this. His appearance was not favorable to this fact and Ares always insisted on reminding him of this unfortunate cruelty of fate.

Meeting Persephone Jackson opened a new horizon and incredible new experiences, she was kind and will never care about her lack of beauty, always saying that what had won her over was her personality, that although she was a little moody, she was also docile and full of love to give to deserving ones.

She was the perfect woman, Hephaestus never failed to feel lucky that she chose him, but he was always grateful for that. She read his total loyalty to God and in return, he returned that loyalty too, never weakening or doubting his choices.

Persephone had only one "flaw", she was not immortal, having never accepted the gods' offer to become immortal and even with the insistence of Hephaestus and Poseidon, that never changed. As the years went by, age began to weigh, the expression lines started to appear, Persephone seemed proud to have survived for so long and Hephaestus was happy, because the appearance meant nothing, his Persephone was just as beautiful with wrinkles and all.

When Persephone turned 67, it was the first time that Hephaestus wondered why mortals were so fragile, his Persia had Alzheimer's and forgot about him, it broke his heart.

When Persephone turned 68, Hephaestus had the idea of making gifts with his photos and memories together, it was more difficult to get the memories in physical form, but it was worth it. Persephone's smile was worth every gift, every time she smiled, Hephaestus fell in love even more.

When Persephone was 86 years old, she woke up one morning dead, her heart had stopped in the middle of the night, she had been silent and idols, she was in a better place, a wonderful place that all worthy people went to and Hades had assured Hephaestus that Persia it was worthy.

For the first time in years, Hephaestus did not know how to deal with loneliness.


	4. Dionysus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was not much to my liking, BUT I hope you enjoy it anyway. To the next

_**(N / A: I did NOT finish reading the books, I'm sorry if I missed something, but this fanfic is being fed entirely by SPOILER.)** _

**Dionysus**

Gods are beings who are easy to enchant with someone, but they are beings who hardly love at all. And when that happens, no matter the age, sex or sexuality of your loved one, he will do anything to have you. Hades himself is there to prove my point, kidnapping Persephone and forcing her to marry him.

So, understand that it was not uncommon for a god to use brute force to get what he wanted and Dionysus was not much different, after all, he was really the son of Zeus.

But, he wasn't an idiot, he knew it wouldn't be good to force Persia to be his wife, Poseidon was too powerful and overprotective to let his daughter be forced into something. However, Dionysus was intelligent, he knew how to plot things well and let's say that Persia was not a difficult being to deceive, Dionysus doubted that there was anyone more naive than she was in the entire camp.

She always wanted to please, being a good girl and trying to help everyone, it was not difficult to make her accept a mission that she would do alone, it was difficult to hurt her, huge wounds that took too long, it would be fatal, but he just needed her not to fight.

But Apollo was on her side, so Persia's life was never at risk. Apollo's resentment towards his father and his uncles was great and he knew that losing Persia would make Poseidon end up accusing one of the gods, if all went well, Poseidon and Zeus would duel for the next century, that was a fair exchange for Apollo, he it was months without their powers, so it is only fair that they stay years at war. But it didn't matter, Dionysus didn't care what happened among the gods, as long as Persia was his in the end.

However, Dionysus' plans never came to pass, Persia's wounds were taken care of, but she didn't wake up, she was in an unshakable sleep. Soon the days became months, the months turned into years, until the day that Dionysus ended it all, going to Poseidon and lying, saying that Apollo tried to kill the girl, and that he feared for the defenseless life of Persia and decided to hide her until she woke up, but that never happened.

The lie was never discovered, but Zeus nonetheless punished Dionysus for omission, making him again control the camp, as Apollo, he was locked in an underwater prison in the reign of Poseidon, where he would not leave for the next centuries and on Persia, well that never woke , after three decades sleeping, Poseidon decided to free her soul, her death was completely quick and completely painless, but that did not stop her friends and relatives from crying and suffering for her. Dionysus never stopped regretting his actions until Persia's death, but that was no use, dead people could not forgive anyone in the world of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was not much to my liking, BUT I hope you enjoy it anyway. To the next

**Author's Note:**

> English is NOT my mother tongue so you can see some (several) typos. I hope you ignore or point out where they are. I also don't know how to dial by phone, so I'm sorry for the lack of tags


End file.
